


与光同行

by Rachelovee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelovee/pseuds/Rachelovee
Summary: 女装/吃醋/床上批话/失神





	与光同行

**Author's Note:**

> “那是光。”

他的辅助太瘦了。  
喻文波觉得这话一点也不错，毕竟王柳羿抱在怀里就这么小小的一团，短短的上杉连小腹白皙的肌肤都遮不住。不用费什么力气挑开那薄薄透风的布料就可以将手探进去为所欲为的抚摸，像感受一块上好的玉石料子，只不过触手生温，还要更软一些。揉了没两下就把人黏黏糊糊的鼻音逼出来了，哼哼唧唧地像是讨饶。  
就这样只能任人欺负的样子要多无害有多无害，谁又能想到从一开始就是他主动。明知道自己那两条腿笔直纤长常常惹得人夸赞，就特意穿了短窄到好像连腿根都挡不住的百褶裙，上身小外套穿的板正乍一看是规规矩矩的，其实脱下来之后里面是件吊带衫。柔软又并不厚实的布料和胸口完美贴合，甚至可以一眼瞥见胸前两点饱满圆润的轮廓。  
王柳羿脸皮薄，喻文波乍一推门进来的时候还以为人只是特意穿上新奇的衣服来满足一下视觉体验。毕竟随着那宽大的外套的缓缓滑下而呈现出来人精瘦流的地腰线的确算是很具有冲击性和诱惑力的视觉体验。  
哪知道好事从天而降，人从一开始就打定了要让他三百六十度多层次全方位有深度地体验一下。脱下外套放在一边露出里面勒出身体轮廓曲线的吊带，温热柔软的一个身子带着沐浴露芳馨的气息就凑过来。只是身体上的主动都觉不够，还要低着头用好像一副很无辜又无助的样子去扯一扯人的队服袖子。  
“杰克哥哥...”  
尾音拉的又甜又软，像小吃摊上的糖画留下的最后一笔那个精妙的细尖，最是漂亮最是叫人心动。喻文波心里明白，这是王柳羿知道他心里有气特意来哄着自己。本想装成个柳下惠坐怀不乱好好和人谈谈这事，哪知道自己的理智在哥哥俩字面前脆弱的像豆腐渣工程，不费吹灰之力就上了钩，再反应过来的时候人已经被自己攥着手腕按在沙发上了。  
本来王柳羿那张漂亮的脸蛋儿就不算大，下巴就更是小巧，喻文波用勾起的食指抵住再使其向上抬的时候并没用上多大力气，甚至可以说对方是在主动迎合他。这样任君享用的爱人着实太少见，一时间年轻的AD心里什么样旖旎的场面都冒出来了。挑着小男友下巴的手指还没松下，嘴上先不饶人地笑嘻嘻地叫了一声“美人儿？”  
小辅助那脸腾的一声就红了，像个成熟季节里的番茄，看样子分明是要做出一副气恼的样子，最后却又只是嗫嗫喏喏地问：“你喜欢吗？”这敢怒不敢言的样子，分明是还顾忌着自己的男朋友生气呢。  
“喜欢，谁不喜欢宝蓝z啊。”  
二十上下的年纪正是火力旺盛血气方刚的年纪，见着爱人这副样子别提什么理智冷静了，心都化得透透的恨不得死在这人身上才好。可惜有人偏记着今天是六一儿童节，好好一个成年人非要和小朋友一样幼稚，撑住喻文波胸口的手还有点发抖。  
“我只是问你喜不喜欢。”  
别人喜欢不喜欢，别人称赞或诋毁，我都不在意。我只是在意你怎么想。  
“我很喜欢，特别喜欢。”  
没人会去傻到要求喻文波脱口而出一大串浪漫悱恻的情话的，能这样定定的四目相对交换彼此诚恳温柔的目光就足够了。小辅助耐不得这样炽热的要把他整个人都吞吃入腹的目光，心念动了几动之后就把脸别开，靠着方才的视觉记忆远远地去拉喻文波垂在另一边的手。  
“喜欢的话，就是你的了...”  
怎么样才能算是我的？当然是要完完全全紧密贴合之后才能算是盖章认证啊——  
喻文波喜欢在情事中接吻，不仅是因为“如果一个人不爱你就不会在和你上床的时候跟你接吻”这样不知道哪里来的话，也是因为他的爱人那副样子摆明了就是等人来亲。这样羞怯却又大胆的看着你，嘴唇也是粉嫩嫩的，软的好像果冻一样，谁看了能忍住不啃一口？何况王柳羿在床上可比平日里还要乖上几分，随便亲一亲就硬起来的事情虽然少见，可也并不是没有过。  
怎么把人亲的两腿发软主动求欢是技术活，怎么样撩拨都有怎么样的方法，只是不敢伸舌头罢了。虽然王柳羿身上哪儿哪儿都是软的，但是那牙套着实锋利可伤人，喻文波觉着自己疼一疼没什么，弄的宝贝满口血腥气就不好了。  
所以有些人不是不温柔不周到不体贴，他只是在某些事情上不那么温柔周到体贴罢了。当然这某些事情不包括上床。

 

不得不说王柳羿的衣品不错，也算半个天生的衣架子，可能人瘦了就是怎么打扮都好看。挑来的衣服哪怕是女款穿在他身上也十分合适，而且落在别人眼里还能得一个好看的评价。吊带的衣服大多都是带点低胸设计的，这一款更甚。夸张的领口几乎要开到肋骨，生怕不方便人探手进来蹂躏玩弄似的。领口开的低自然也好亲，这样袒露着胸口一块水豆腐似的皮肤除了叫人嘬一嘬亲一亲留下几个印子之外，还有别的什么更好的“用途”么？  
AD选手看着爱人衣裳被乳珠顶起的两个轮廓，装作好奇的用指尖隔着一层衣服去点按着那被包裹下的凸起乳尖转圈圈，他没想到自己的小辅助已经敏感到了这个地步，哪怕隔了一层屏障让小小的乳尖被摩擦也能觉得难耐。被禁锢在身前这一小块空间里也会难耐的扭动身子想要逃开无休止的快感折磨。  
“蓝哥这里好小。”  
判断句，百分之百确定的语气。明明遇到自己的小辅助之前他也是个片不怎么看的纯DT（童贞处男），却偏偏要整出一副阅人无数的气势来逗得人耳尖都发红发烫为止。  
“如果我以后努力一点的话，这里会不会真的变很大？蓝哥以后也给我生个孩子好不好？”  
隔着衣料揉显然是不够的，构造精巧的手在设计的极低的领口打了打转，直接探进去以指尖夹住用了点劲道揉捏和拉扯，直接把人口中不清不楚的呻吟变成了支离破碎的呜咽。前端高翘着的东西反而更加精神了。  
“我哪里能给你生啊...”  
“去领一个也好，是咱俩孩子就行。”

 

喻文波嘴上的花样很多，漂亮话说的一套一套，手上动作却显得急色，直接撩开深蓝色的卡其布裙摆却没有摸到想象中起到阻隔作用的其他布料，手指直接和半勃的性器打了个招呼，咋咋呼呼的好像是稍稍抵到了一下，王柳羿倒吸一口凉气，把脸埋在人颈窝那一小块地方死也不肯抬头。  
“弄疼了吗？”  
“一点点，你温柔一点呀...”  
王柳羿这人好怪，怎么这样的时候还要他温柔。明明自己刚才还没完全勃起，被摸了一下就硬的好像要不行了，尝过几次荤腥的遗留记忆还让人控制不住的想要把腿夹紧，腿根柔软的肉就这样潮水般的靠过来夹住人探进去的手。像被引诱到床上去的懵懂又无辜的学生，分明觉得这样的事情淫乱不堪可是又没法抵挡住潮水般强烈的快感。分明口上说的都是不要，可肢体语言和神情无一不在表露着渴求。  
不坦诚却又格外坦诚恰恰铸就了他的诱人。  
同样勃起了的性器抵在裙下掩映的两腿缝隙间，模仿着性交动作一下一下地向内戳刺又向外抽离。两根炽热的茎柱有些时候还会不经意的相碰，每有一次这样的接触，王柳羿的脸色就再泛红一些。他是真心实意怕羞。  
“我怎么温柔？蓝哥只是腿夹得我魂都要飞了，我还没进去呢。”  
那短短的布料根本起不到什么遮蔽作用，王柳羿甚至可以透过布料看到他身下被肆意玩弄的情色场面。喻文波偏偏上下都不打算放过他，仗着吊带上衣那纤细的好像一拉就能断掉的带子遮不住什么东西，不由分说在人肩膀上咬了一口。小辅助本来就怕疼，这下更是浑身都狠狠地抖了一下。真弄痛了总也要说出来的，像这样弱声弱气地说什么别弄我啦好痛是根本不起什么用的。只会让人更有施虐的欲望，虽然这施虐也不过是恋人之间浅尝辄止的小情趣。

 

“这么干蓝哥真的好像干坏事啊，就好像在学校里和老师眼里的好孩子滚在一起做一样。”  
王柳羿受不了他这样露骨的话，气恼着要他别再说了，却被握住性器来回套弄，眼看着自己逐渐情动将本是平坦一片的裙子撑起一个叫人看了脸红心跳的弧度。本来就对彼此敏感处驾轻就熟的逗弄和身上穿着不符合自己性别的裙子更增添了敏感度，娇小的性器被侍候的舒服了，缠着就要射出来。透明的腺液和射出来的浓稠的精液混杂着在人的手上缓缓淌下来，场面羞人又撩人。  
“真的要我停下吗？可是蓝哥好像很喜欢。”  
性器硕圆的头部沾了些放在落在人手上混在一起的体液姑且当作润滑，小辅助的两条腿被毫不留情的分开，百褶裙上沾了不知名的液体被深深地晕开一大块，本就深邃的色彩几近成了黑色。与附着在上面的白色液体形成的对比十分鲜明。偏偏喻文波还不打算挪开视线，研究学问的好学生一样盯着那颜色漂亮的混乱场面看。  
他看到那粉嫩的穴口已经湿润了，甚至收缩放松时会发出清脆的水声回荡在四周。明明后穴就已经等人填满等的快要等不及了，可王柳羿就这样端着架子半点好听的话也不说。除了换了件特殊的衣服之外哪里有求和的意思。但喻文波就打定了主意非要人说点好听的不可，现在不说也没关系，一会儿操到爽了自然是要人说什么就说什么。  
短短的上衫根本盖不住腰，王柳羿几乎能从腰间感受到自己爱人手掌心灼烫的温度。喻文波扶着他的腰做支撑，几乎没有任何停顿地直挺挺地冲进他的身体。他敏感点长得浅，有时候自己做扩张的时候贪心想得些甜头时只要手指稍稍再向内伸一伸就能碰到，而他又本来就敏感，稍微碰一下就能舒服的浑身哆嗦更有时候只靠后面就能把前面碰射。  
这一下可刚刚好顶在要命的地方，矜持地一声都不敢出的小辅助直接被操出了浪花似的，短促地从喉咙中咕哝出叫人听了血脉贲张的短音。大开大合的抽插动作使那蓝色的裙摆跟着人身体的晃动也颤动起来，像是翩翩欲飞的蓝色蝴蝶。

 

“杰克哥哥操的你爽吗？”  
也就喻文波这般心理素质强大的人敢以“杰克哥哥”这样肉麻的称谓自称。王柳羿方才叫那一声就已经是十分突破内心自我底线的表现了，现在被人揪着不放这样问来问去肯定更是一个字也不想说。但他不说喻文波又铁了心想听，记准了那个敏感点一下又一下的的只向那块软肉上顶。龟头磨蹭过那整片软肉带来的感觉刺激又酥痒，引得小辅助方才释放过一次的性器又再次精神起来。他声音本来就软就甜，被操乖了之后更是带点媚，不过不是刻意去追求的那种销魂蚀骨，有人的诱人之处不在明面。外套被垫在身下已经被压得发皱了，左边肩膀的快要滑落到肘部，圆润肩头一个暧昧的标记明晃晃地挂在那儿。  
说来不大光彩，不过王柳羿还真是没有碰前面就硬生生被太熟悉自己这副身体的小男友给操射了，白色液体溅到布艺沙发上的时候他总算是理智彻底崩溃，抽抽着复述人想听的话。不仅说了喜欢杰克哥哥操我，还附送了什么想要杰克哥再快一点。总之是打穿上这身不属于他的衣服之后，一切就都开始往奇怪的方向发展了。  
“蓝哥，你里面吸得好紧。”  
就这样一边做一边还要描述感受的人简直是不当人里的不当人啊！但是喻文波又的的确确没说错，王柳羿自己都能感受到后穴内被操得服服帖帖的软肉已经完全被驯服，插进来的时候会不由自主地向内吸吮，刚才那嫩色的一小点已经被干开了成了艳艳的一片，容纳那尺寸颇大的肉物竟然也不费吹灰之力。这次喻文波没带套就这么肉贴肉的把人操到高潮，后穴的淫液几乎可以用向外涌这样夸张又放浪的词汇来形容了。  
因为先前的一些小矛盾有些日子没开过荤的人哪受得了这个，先前冷静自持的样子和方才装着胆子勾引的模样全都不复存在。王柳羿失神地向后弓着身子，抓着布艺沙发封套的手止不住的抖，他微微张开口，有些难以自控的涎液顺着他随着扬头动作而随之曲出一个漂亮弧度的颈线向下流。大部分世界都戴着眼镜的人一朝突然失了第二层心灵的窗户显得整张看似“平静正直”的面孔更媚，而现在那双含着媚的眼睛里满是涣散的光，像是整个人被操坏到魂儿都飞了。  
年轻的AD摸着人后穴间断性向外流的水把这个叫潮吹，身下的小辅助嗓子都有些喊哑了还颇不认同地说男生不会这样的啦，随后就被人抓着手放到身后交合处，触着在后穴进进出出的性器不算完，还非要自己摸到一手自己后穴的润滑爱液才算完。  
“不仅是流水了，还是甜的。”  
王柳羿简直恨不得把自己闷死在厚实的外套里——如果那还能被称得上是外套而不是被各种乱七八糟液体打湿的衣物的话。高潮之后的余韵还在，他听声音都模模糊糊的不真切。整个人湿淋淋地被捞起来搂进怀里亲亲汗湿的鼻尖的时候四肢也软洋洋地，使不上力气。喻文波伸了两根指头蘸了些他流出来的水送到他嘴边去，他也眯着眼睛伸出舌尖一点点的舔了，好像炉火旁舔舐牛奶的猫。  
好乖。他本来就长了一副乖顺的样貌，此刻任由人摆布倒更像显得乖巧了。这样的人不应该凌乱的出现在谁的床上，因为应当是没有人能狠得下心来欺负他的。但他现在偏偏就是这样一幅被欺负狠的样子，泪眼迷蒙甚至衣不蔽体地躺在另外一个几近赤裸的男人的怀里，锁骨和前胸口的肌肤上布满了痕迹暧昧的斑驳红色。

 

“蓝哥喜欢我吗？”  
怎么可能会说不喜欢呢，喜欢得从心坎里要汩汩地向外冒出来都说不够啊。不然又怎么会穿这么奇怪的衣服像个被玩坏的女学生一样乖巧的窝在人怀里动弹也不动弹，还允许人不戴套就直接进来，现在动一动后穴里还会感受到有方才射进去的液体缓缓顺着穴口向下流打湿身下的裙摆。  
可这样肯定又决绝的回答好像是给了人闹腾的机会似的，一面慢悠悠地再操进人的穴里，一面俯下身来气哼哼地问：“那你为什么这么淡定？”  
“这也要醋，臭臭臭。我当然是先服从俱乐部安排啊。”  
“那你去服从俱乐部的安排，你不要和我谈恋爱。”  
原来淡定也是错了，王柳羿好气好笑的不管自己后头还含着人的茎柱，张口便是一串臭臭臭回怼。结果身上人毫不领情，顶操的劲道只有更重没有更轻，教他自己受不了再射了稀薄的一会只觉得前面涨得发疼才算完。  
这人也是幼稚得很，仗着今天是儿童节就乱吃飞醋么？不过自己这仗着今天是儿童节才来肆无忌惮的“勾引”也怪有意思。  
小辅助漂亮的完成了一波自行想开，伸出手去拍拍他家男朋友日渐圆润却依旧好看的脸：“笨蛋呐喻文波，日子还有那么那么长，干嘛这么急？”  
言下之意自然是：我要与你长相厮守，又何必在意这一时？  
不等他再戏谑着说出什么“皇上不急xx急”，小男朋友就嘀嘀咕咕地再次凑过来讨要一个亲吻，唇齿间溢出的字句隐隐约约是“你很强我们肯定还能一起打比赛”。  
我当然强了，比赛也肯定是我和你一起上去打才最好，不用再说了。王柳羿想把心里的台词变成说出口的言语，最终却又作罢。他迎着窗外透进来的光，虔诚而温柔地去和他的爱人接吻。  
在那一刻，他确认自己见到了光。

 

END


End file.
